Divorce?
by Nic the Nefarious
Summary: Pansy and Draco should probably be divorced. It's such a shame that pureblood tradition gets in the way. DracoPansy. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Pansy and Draco are not of my creation, although the two of them remind me of some of my relatives.

**Author's Note: **Draco/Pansy? Wait, I can explain! I wanted to write one of those un-loving relationship stories, and so I did. Draco/Pansy is a bit of an odd pairing but I like it. So can review if you want, though I do admit that this is very random.

**

* * *

**

Divorce?

There was a dull ache in his temple which was beginning to throb painfully in time with his wife's voice. If he had known that marriage would be so utterly dissatisfying he would never have considered it, even if it was expected of him. Upholding the family name was definitely not worth this torture.

"Draco! Draco, are you even listening to me!" the resident banshee, also known as Pansy, shrieked at him.

"Of course I am, Pansy," he replied. His temple gave another throb, as though it could tell that he was lying.

She glared at him and flipped her long, shiny, black hair over her shoulder. "Then what was I saying?" she asked pointedly.

Draco found himself noting that the only thing he liked about Pansy was her hair. It was beautiful, so beautiful that the rest of her looked plain in comparison. He loved running his fingers through those silky locks.

"Your friend, Maddie, was it?" he asked with feigned interest as he took another bite of eggs. They tasted dry in his mouth.

He wondered exactly when his life had become so dissatisfying. It probably started during the war. After all, it had ruined everyone else's lives, and it was so much easier to blame the Dark Lord for his problems instead of taking the blame himself.

"It's Mary," Pansy said. Her voice was tinged with anger as it always seemed to be when they spoke to each other.

Pansy has been threatening to divorce him for some time now. They both knew that she wouldn't do it. They were together until the end, because getting a divorce looked bad in the eyes of other purebloods, and as much as Draco said he didn't care what they thought of him, he did.

"It isn't as though it matters to me," he replied without a hint of care in his voice. Pansy huffed and began ignoring him.

His reputation was already bad enough for being one of the few Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban. It didn't matter to the rest of the wizarding world that he had been a spy and had helped a great deal in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Hell, it hardly mattered the other Order members, why would it matter to people he had never met?

Unlike many though, Draco didn't hate the war. He merely liked to forget that it ever happened. That was his feelings towards most of his past life. He never talked about anything that had happened up until he was eighteen, the year that the Dark Lord was defeated.

The happy couple, both words being used very loosely, continued to eat their breakfast in silence. The only sound was the clinking of the expensive silverware against the baby blue and white patterned china plates.

He was twenty five now, but he felt more like thirty. The scene he was taking part in now reminded him frightfully of the meals he had taken part in with his parents. The only difference was that Pansy's hair was dark, his mother's had been blonde. The other missing link was that their own son wasn't old enough to sit at the table yet. He ate in the nursery with his nanny.

"I'm going out today, Draco. I do hope you don't mind," Pansy said finally. She let her fork fall onto her plate with a loud clatter.

Draco scowled at her and set down his fork in a much calmer manner. "Why on Earth would I mind Pansy?"

"Some men actually _like _to know what their wives are up to," she said through pursed lips.

"Pansy. I don't even want to _imagine _what you do with your free time," he replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"You are the most impossible man on the face of the planet!" she yelled at him.

Draco glared at her and replied in kind, "And you are the stupidest hag I have ever met!"

"I can't believe I ever agreed to marry you!" she continued in rage, rising from the table. Her dark eyes flashed in anger.

"Marrying me was the best thing that ever happened to you! You're nothing without me and _my _money!" he yelled back.

She let out a wounded squawk and color flowed into her cheeks. "No amount of money is worth living with you!"

"That didn't seem to be your thoughts six years ago!" he laughed derisively.

"It's been six years too many!" she said nastily.

"Finally we have something to agree on," he responded sarcastically.

There was something else Draco loved about Pansy, and that was seeing her angry with him. It gave him some sort of twisted satisfaction that he could be so infuriating. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair swayed as she shook her head in anger.

"I want a divorce!" she yelled as angry tears formed in her eyes.

Draco stared at her and was surprised to find that they were only a foot from each other, staring into each other's eyes. He didn't ever remember standing up or moving this close to her. Oh well, it made his job easier.

"Such up you damn bitch," he muttered as he reached out and pulled her into a kiss. Pansy easiler melted into it and soon their entire argument was forgotten.

They pulled apart and Pansy huffed in exasperation. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath as she glided out of the hall, her beautiful hair fluttering behind her. Draco scowled after her.

No, he didn't love Pansy, and yes, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her and have his normal life back, but they were stuck together by vows and pride. He had endured six years of this, and he was fairly sure than he could survive the rest of his life with her. Or at least until murder became legal.


End file.
